How To Save A Life
by Jazzxprowl4ever
Summary: I really couldn’t grasped what really happened. I remember a raining night while I drove home after a choir preformance. All I remember was bright lights and a scorching pain then black. Through that black I saw light and heard screams, mine. It was only months later that I realized where I was. I gazed at the Hokage mountain and their three stoney gazes stare back. I was doomed.
1. Rule 40: A shinobi must prepare

I really couldn't grasped what really happened. I remember a raining night while I drove home after a choir preformance. All I remember was bright lights and a scorching pain then black. Through that black I saw light and heard screams, mine. It was only months later that I realized where I was. I gazed at the Hokage mountain and their three stoney gazes stare back. I had been reborn into the Naruto universe. I was doomed.

Life has a funny way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it. For me, I thought I was dying and that was it. Heaven was to come or Hell. Or even purgatory. I wasn't expecting the screaming. I wasn't expecting to be born. Or reborn. I still don't understand it completely and I don't think I ever will. When I was born, I don't remember much but I remember the blood, not just of my mother's but of other's. It was a battle, a battle I can barely recall.

I knew my newly bestowed name from an engraved necklace that was found around my infant neck. Katsumi Date. Konoha nin found me hidden amongst the roots of a tree with a white tiger curled around me, guarding my fragile self. I was later told by my aunt that it was my mother's summons. Shina Uzamaki. The story they told me was that my father was casted out of Konoha after a failed assassination and my pregnant mother followed him. They were attacked by missing nin from Iwa as they left the Land of Fire. My father was presumed dead and my mother died giving birth to me. They said that I should be grateful of my Aunt who saved me. She had spoken for me when I arrived in the village. I was torn between horror that they would leave an infant to die for their family's crimes and I was still extremely confused over where the hell I was.

It was then, at age three I truly understood where I was. That I found myself in the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire while I stared up at Hokage mountain. The looming stone faces made me want to shrink in on myself. The carved stone faces seem to radiate the power of the past Hokages. Like their presence was still there, watching over everything.

So, I wanted to hide away and wish to go home, that there was no place like home but I had no ruby slippers. Or mad men in blue boxes. No magic wand either. It scared the living hell out of me and what scared me more was when I discovered that my generation would make up the front lines of the third great shinobi war. How would I survive that? How could I survive that mass blood fest? Much less the fourth? That thought terrified me, the fear kept me up at night in the orphanage.

My aunt, Kushina fought to take custody over me but the council wouldn't allow it. Finally, Lord Third had enough sway to get the council to agree that when Kushina made jounin, she could take me. That Kushina would be deemed responsible enough to care for me. She was working for it, looting all her efforts in making jonin for me. Little ole me. I was thrilled. No sarcasm, Kushina is great. The only sensible adult in my corner besides the Hokage. Not just in what I remembered in the anime from my first world. She was so fierce and so passionate about everything she believed in. I was starting to see where Naruto got it from because he certainly didn't get it from Minato. Someone who I have not yet to cross paths with.

Also, don't get Kushina mad. No one likes her mad or even slightly irritated. No one. Everyone beelines away sensitive subject topics with her. Except Danzo and a few stupid council members. All of whom I've had the displeasure of meeting and all of whom were against Kushina have custody over me.

Back to Kushina's custody. She was consumed in becoming jounin and I was stuck with fellow orphans. I didn't feel like an orphan but I was. I didn't know this new and dead mother who seemed to love me, more than her own life. I felt alone when I wasn't. I doubt Kushina knew but kunoichi of the village would sweep me away and well, teach me. Akimichi women liked to stuff anyone full of Akimichi food if they believed they were underfed which I wasn't. The orphanage had okay food. The Akimichi had berated me that the food the orphanage served was for civilians, not a shinobi approved diet. I was then passed off to the Yamanaka clan with a few Nara to start training to burn off all the calories I consumed. I was taken aback. They had so readily swooped me away and started to teach me what I need to learn for the academy. It seemed like they said, 'Yep, this one is ours.'

The Uchiha stole me away too, but I knew better. It wasn't out of the kindness of their compassionate hearts, they had a end goal but that was where I met the adorable bumbling idiot of Obito Uchiha. He was fun, earnest and deserved so much more than what he ended up with but I was determined not to let that happen here.

Just being alive changed the timelines, I had rationalized one night at the orphanage. My existence had caused ripples. I had the potential to change outcomes and if I pushed enough, I would change the outcomes. I can save them. I will. I had to prepare for what's to come.

A/N: Hey! Yeah I know it's weird. But I'm rewriting This as a SI fic. I will eventually take down the old chapters. Everything is mostly the same but it's an SI now. Bye!


	2. Rule 54: React with no Reaction

My time of actually staying at the orphanage was decreasing at an exponential rate. In lame man terms, I had become an escape artist. The care takers knew I was trouble and they tried to keep me in their sights at all times. They had an isolation room for troublesome kids. The matrons placed me in there several times. One my first visit, it took me about two days to escape. After that, I challenged myself to be quicker. I eventually reduced my time to three hours. After a handful of times in the isolation room, they essentially gave up.

They still tried. Key word was tried. After my escape, I normally spent my time with the some of the kids who would go on to attend the academy with me. Me and Obito got along like a house on fire. I like to think that most of the Uchiha's rued the day me and Obito met. Most Uchihas welcomed the little orphan girl into their complex, I took that to be a compliment. With Obito, I met Rin. The sweet innocent girl with a short future. If I had to describe Rin, she was Obito's ray of sunshine and his shadow. She could always brighten his worst mood and always seen at his head.

After those two, I made my rounds with the other students that were on track to becoming Academy students. Knowing Rin led me to Kurenai and Asuma. Asuma was as laid back as he is in the anime, odd for the son of the third hokage. He reminded me of Shikamaru's younger years. I met several others who I vaguely recognized.

Kushina was always out on missions, she was so determined to become jounin no matter what. Kushina was so close to being a jounin and I was fixing to start attending the academy. That was actually surprising to discover, Lord Third had accepted my application instead of the usual academy board. I hadn't expected that, also I had no idea that the Hokage could bypass the selection board. Now, my future was set in stone. Not that I minded, if I wanted to change the future. I couldn't do that as a civilian, kuniochi was the only option for me. Plus, shinobi were professional badasses, who wouldn't want to be one? Putting aside the war, death and child soldiers and the inevitable psychological issues that would follow.

"Kat!" Obito called, I sat under the shade of an oak tree in the park. A worn book grasped in my hands, one that Kushina lended me. She said it would behoove me to read before I attended the academy. Something like summer reading in school, I thought it was odd that five year olds had summer reading but those same five year olds were training to become killers. Wisely and fearfully, I choose to read it. The book had chakra training exercises as well as memory to aid in memorization skills. Very helpful and the book gave me a way of occupying my time while at the orphanage or who knows what I would do. Kushina kept me supplied with a multitude of books for that very purpose, I suspected.

Obito didn't look bitter after his loss at the ninjutsu competition. His Fire Ball jutsu was still not mastered and so, it wasn't to par at all. That was when I first met Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja, the shinobi that copied over a thousand jutsus. That was an experience, I couldn't really form a sentence. Or a single word. It was Kakashi Hatake, Sensei of team seven and future sixth Hokage of the hidden leaf village. I tried very hard not to gawk at him, to not squeak in surprise. I should've expected this moment, I was friends with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Meeting Kakashi was bound to happen at some point but that hadn't taken away from the fact that it was Kakashi Hatake.

He was all spiky silver hair and dark eyes with that face mask, so nonchalant about his mastery of the mud wave. I nearly fell on my ass when the ground rolled like a erratic wave in the sea, midst a hurricane. I thanked all of my lucky stars that Kushina had taught me water and tree walking, that was the sole reason of me not falling. That was what ticked Obito off about him, his attitude about his victory or the lack of. Not that he had won the competition over Obito, I had later pointed out that if I had a better handling over my crystal style, I would've won. Simply because of the rarity of crystal style users and how showy and pretty it could be. Obito had pouted and me and Rin fixed that with dango.

I peered up at the looming, beaming figure of Obito Uchiha. Obnoxiously bright orange goggles fixed over his charcoal eyes. "Yeah?" I asked with my own grin, I never could get over how much energy that boy had. He was the gift that kept on giving and giving.

"We're going to play today, wanna join?" He asked with a wide cheeky grin. His hands planted on his hip and he bent over at the waist to eclipse over me, blocking the sun.

I smiled, you had to love this idiot and his big heart. "Sure!" I stuffed the book into my bag and allowed Obito to help me up.

"Come on, Katsumi! We're already late!" Obito giggled and as soon as I was on my feet, He was off. I scowled, halfheartedly, watched him as he left me to chase after him and I did. Me and Rin always did.

He skidded to a halt in front of some village kids in a clearing, mostly boys. Only girls there were me, Anko and Rin. The other girl didn't normally want to play Obito's games and Obito only cared if Rin was there. Me and Rin joined because of Obito and Anko did it because she could. One boy made the mistake of telling her that she couldn't, that ended as expected. "You're late!" Rin called to us. I beamed, veering around Obito to come stop in beside of the brunette and I hooked my arm in hers.

"Sorry! I was helping an old ma-" Obito started to make his usual lame excuse and then he spotted the silver haired boy sitting on top of the post. The one I had already spotted. "It's you." I could detect the residual anger in Obito's voice.

I jostled my shoulder into Rin's, spurring the girl into action. "We decided to play kick the can!" Rin announced and Obito's face brightened at her announcement of his favorite game and the fact that it was Rin.

So, we played. I tried not to focused on Kakashi. He was the last one and only one that Obito hadn't tagged. He said something that made me freeze. "I won't abandon my friends that is my ninja way." My heart stopped and died a little when he said that. He was still a kid, Sakumo was still alive. How could I keep it that way? Sakumo was bound to be shunned by the village because he chose to save his comrades and not pursue the mission. He would abandon the mission and save his team. I couldn't stop that, I don't even think I could stop his suicide but what kind of person would I be if I didn't try? The anime's Kakashi had been through so much, how could I stop this one from suffering that same fate.

At the end of the day, all of the kids had been picked up by their parents. Our numbers had dwindled down until me, Obito and Kakashi were left. I sat next to Kakashi and tried to make small talk, talking about his father who he believed could walk on water. Well, he could like most competent shinobi but Kakashi worshipped the ground Sakumo walked on. His father could do no wrong. I talked about my aunt, my only family. His shoulders shook at the mention of Kushina's temper, I could only wonder if his father told him about her. We talked about our training too, and books. He loves books. Kakashi loved to read. Here, I thought the only thing he read was those pervy books that Jriaya wrote. "We should train sometime?" I asked, sheepishly. I could feel my ears burn red.

Kakashi stared at me like he was trying to size me up and nodded. "Yeah." I grinned at the small prodigy. His masked creased and I took that to be a smirk at the very least. Little Bakashi was great. "Oh, my Dad is here! See you later!" His dark eyes brightened and shined at the sight of his dad in the Village issued green flak jacket.

Me and Obito watched from the steps as Kakashi left with the older Hatake. I glanced over and saw Obito pout. With an eye roll, I pinch his cheek. He yelped and jolted away, "What was that for?" He asked, nursing his bruised cheek.

"You're jealous."

"No!"

"You are too!" I accused with a gleeful pointing a finger at his reddening cheeks.

"No!" Obito spat back. "You never ask me to train..."

Did he just? How many times did he cancel our planned training because Rin wanted to improve her chakra control? I can't count the times where I tagged along with Katsu and Asuma for training because of him. Not that I minded but still. I chortled, actually chortled. "I do!" I wheezed out, laughs shook my slim frame. "You always insist to train with Rin."

Obito's eyes widened and a scarlet blaze took his face by storm. "Uh... Oh." He was caught, I had won.

I patted his hair, fondly and he scrambled away from me. Oh no! He brought this on himself. I pounced, he let out a girly screech. It was surprisingly easy to get the Uchiha in a choke hold. "Aw!" I snickered as he struggled.

"Get off, Katsumi!"

"No!" I sang.

"Obito!" His Grandmother called, I released my hold and he bolted to the older Uchiha. I stood, dusting myself off and offered a wave to his grandmother.

"Hi!" Obito gasped to her with an easygoing smile.

"Beaten by a girl, Obito?" She asked, a spark of fire entered her eye. He scowled and his grandmother laughed. She fondly patted her grandson's head, I smiled. I hated to say it but I missed that familial connection. She pulled her gaze away from her grandson to land her dark coal eyes on me. "Do you want to have dinner with us, sweetie?" She asked.

I always liked Obito's grandmother. She was a retired kunoichi, still strong and spry even after the death of Obito's parents. I shook my head. "No thank you, Kushina is picking me up for dinner. She has some news." I answered, it was tempting to agree and go with the Uchihas but Kushina supposedly has some good news. So, I would wait."I'll see you tomorrow?" I purposed.

"You can count on it!" Obito beamed, he and his grandmother left. I watched them leave with a stiffness. With a sigh, I pulled out my book and started reading. I wanted to finish this book before the weekend. Kushina also promised a book store if I could finish my preparation for the academy. Five books of my choosing.

I was swept away with my reading, allowing it to absorb and consume me. So unaware of my surroundings so that the finger that poked my forehead was a surprise. I gave a gasp and my head jolted up to meet the sparkling eyes of Kushina. "Kushina!" I gasped, my book had fallen into my lap and my hand went up to my chest.

"What's up, kiddo?" She asked with a pleased smile.

I closed my book with a snap and offered it to Kushina.

"You owe me some books." I grinned up at my dear aunt. I was on the last page when she startled me. She owed me some books.

She took it, bemused and examined the previously preferred book. Kushina placed the book in her bag. "That didn't take you long at all." Kushina remarked, sounding slightly surprised. "Did you have fun today?" She asked.

I yawned and stood up. "Mmh? Yeah. We played kick the can. I met a new kid today. Kakashi Hatake." I drawled, watching for Kushina's reaction. I always wondered how well known Sakumo was in the village, compared to other hidden villages. How well known Kushina knew him.

"Hatake, eh? Sakumo's kid?" She asked with recognition. "How is he?" Kushina asked with a sharp eye.

"He's nice." I answered, carefully under Kushina's scrutiny. "He likes to read and offered to train with me."

"Aw, you made a new friend!" Kushina cooed, locking me up in a bone crushing hug with inhuman strength, the strength of a jinchuriki. I gasped and struggled, needed to breathe. Air! I clawed my way to freedom and glared at her. "Come on, we have a stop before dinner."

My stomach gave a defiant grumble to Kushina. "But I'm hungry!" I whined back, protesting on my stomach's behalf.

"Make that two." Kushina said, emphasizing by smacking my head and walking off. Rubbing the bump on my head, I followed. We exited the park and headed to toward the orphanage. I eyed Kushina, curious as to why we were heading towards that place but she didn't look back. It wasn't close to her apartment nor the bookstore. As we drew nearer, the options as to where we were going dwindled until we stood on the steps. Kushina hated this place as much as me, having grown up within these walls. Same as me.

"What are you up too?" I asked, reluctantly following my aunt into the dull building. Shivering at the sharp bite of cold, slightly damp air. I hated this place, this compound reminded me of every stereotypical orphanage I'd seen in the movies of my previous life. Even the matrons. Cold, unyielding and ruthless just like this building. The main matroness, Miss Rebal, had a sharp nose and steel eyes. She had a shrill voice that rose an octave at every annoyance or displeasure.

"You'll see." Kushina answered and threw a sly wink back. She made her way to the front desk and the main matron, Miss Rebal with confidence and arrogance. This should be fun. I followed her to the desk.

"Miss Uzumaki! I see you brought back Miss Date to us." Miss Rebal greeted with a thin, bitter smile. "I just don't know what we'll do with little Date here." Rebal glared at me, fear began to sink in. She nodded to two other matrons who came from behind the counter.

"You don't need to worry about Kat, anymore."

Kushina glared back at the matroness. Her voice was fierce as she shifted toward me, Kushina pulled out a packet of paper and dropped the packet on the desk. "I'll take my niece off your hands now." She growled, a fiery killing intent simmered in the air. I furrowed my eyebrows to my aunt, how?

I had to give the matron credit. Credit where credit is due. She did shrink back at the show of killing intent but still stood her ground. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow that, Miss Uzumaki. Miss Date is our ward as per Lord Third's wishes."

"I'm a jounin, now. As per, the council's request that I rise to the rank jounin before I am allowed to take custody over niece, Katsumi Date. I am now her legal guardian." Kushina continued, staring down the taller woman. I swear her eyes flashed red. She definitely had some residual anger towards this place, I didn't blame her. I would too.

I bent forward, stretching up to reach the counter and to read the packet before Miss Rebal snatched it up. I saw enough and let out a small gasp, she was a jounin. I didn't need to escape anymore or live here anymore. I sprang foreword and hugged my arms around Kushina's waist. Kushina stopped her stare down and scoped me up into her arms. "I finally did it, kiddo." She mumbled into my hair. One hand rested on my neck and the other wrapped around my waist. I could feel Kushina grin. Once she had set me down, we filled out the necessary paperwork. Signing and printing our names wherever Miss Rebal pointed for us to sign.

Miss Rebal had a look of displeasure and mixed glee about getting me off her hands. I watched as she compiled all the forms into one file marked with my name and move to the back room. When she returned she held a thick package with worn brown newspaper with five scrolls set on top tied together with some twine. Miss Rebal set it on the desk in front of me. "Belongs left to Miss Date by her parents. Lord Third and the council allowed to be returned when Kushina took custody over you." She said, crisply.

"What's in it?" I asked, examining the multicolored scrolls with a white and pink flower pressed into the wax seal with keen interest. That was the Date symbol. I wore the Uzumaki symbol for Kushina and my mother. So that the council wouldn't view me as a threat, my aunt and Lord Third's suggestion. I wanted to know what they were, what they contained.

"I'll tell you at dinner." Kushina answered, she sealed the scrolls and package in her own scroll with a puff of white chakra smoke and slipped that into her chunin vest. I frowned, I really wanted to learn what was inside it, now. I really did, even with the nagging thought of Kushina having a reason for it. She always did. "I hope to never see you again, Miss Rebal. We have a bookshop to visit, Kat." Kushina laid a hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the orphanage. I left with a burden lifted from my shoulders and my heart happy.


End file.
